3 Ways of Comfort
by SkylarBear
Summary: Sheik shows Link comfort in 3 different positions. I mean ways.  Male!SheikxLink pairing.


Hello there! This is my first LoZ fanfiction, so please, be gentle. :)  
>This idea has been bouncing around my head for at least a month. Probably been done before but I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I know I did. ;)<p>Warning: I tend to write yaoi pairings. It floats my boat, okay? So if you don't like it abandon ship. :) I'm not forcing you to read this so please don't get mad if you do and call me gross or something. :( To each their own, right?<p>

Pairing: Sheik + Link Summary: Sheik contemplates the way Link has changed through each temple in more ways than one. ;)  
>Rating: M - Here be some boyboy loving. If you don't like or aren't old enough, don't read. I will not be held responsible for kiddies who aren't being watched by their parents.

A/N: I can totally accept that Sheik is a female and simply Zelda in disguise. I'm not in denial. However, I always write him as a separate entity and, well, as a HIM. It's just my fantasy, okay? I could really care less about the debate 'cause either way is cool in my opinion. I think a princess who can turn into a red-eyed Shadow Warrior is pretty kick-ass. I nonetheless prefer thinking of Sheik is a hot, hot man. Sorry! :heart:

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it and I know that I'm not making one freaking penny doing this.

Please review, for it makes me happy. In my pants.

Without further ado

When they had met for the first time face-to-face in the Temple of Time Sheik had been charmed at the way Link had accepted the news in stride. It was just like him to sit silently and be told that seven years had passed without his consent or knowledge and simply shrug and continue on.

He had been clumsy at first, trying to compensate for his longer reach, strength, and height but Sheik had watched from a distance as the boy (man, he had to remind himself more than once, and an impressive one at that-although he tried not to acknowledge those particular feelings) slowly grew into his already grown body. Hard planes of muscle coiled as he fought his way through Hyrule town, now overrun by redeads, and then Hyrule field, all the way through the Lost Woods, and at last to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Sheik allowed himself to join Link's side for a brief moment as the Hero prepared to enter the Forest Temple.

He knew something was wrong almost instantly when a week later Link finally returned but it took a longer gaze to realize there was nothing physically wrong with his friend. Link had a few bruises but he seemed healthy enough. It was only when he looked into the Hero's blue eyes did he realize that something there had been damaged, something within. He looked older. Less innocent.

Sheik knew it was going to happen sooner or later but he was shocked at how quickly Link was being torn apart. And the part that hurt the most was that he was going to do nothing about it. Nay, he was going to do worse than that-he was going to encourage it. He was going to encourage this boy-turned-man to lose his childhood innocence, something that he had no choice in losing in the first place, because the world needed him to.

Of course Link never said a word. He simply listened as Sheik taught him the Prelude of Light and then wandered off for a few nights rest before moving forward into darker and more dangerous tasks.

Sheik was not sure exactly when their relationship had changed from platonic to something more. He only knew that he had needed to comfort the Hero and he only knew one way how.

Link sat in Hyrule field, looking up at Death Mountain with a grim look upon his face. He had shed so much blood-much of it creatures that were so horrible he'd spend the rest of his nights dreaming of their claws and teeth, but some of it his own-in the Forest Temple that he didn't know how much more he could take. It was so much different now than it had been before. Things were darker and harder and and he was scared.

He didn't notice Sheik standing behind him and was only barely aware when his friend sat in the cool grass by his side.

"Hero " Sheik started, but couldn't find the right words. Link turned and stared at him and Sheik sighed softly, avoiding the gaze. " was it terrible?" Sheik finally asked quietly, his smooth, deep voice a mere whisper. Link didn't nod and nor did he shake his head in denial. He simply looked at him with those blue eyes so devastated and when Sheik finally found the courage to face them, he lost all of his self-control.

The next thing either of them knew, Link was on his back in the field, Sheik trapped between Link's muscled thighs. The long, tapered fingers-musician's hands, assassin hands-of the Sheikah were under Link's green tunic, feeling tenderly along ripped muscle. Sheik had to bend down to get to Link's lips, his taller height working against him, but somehow they came together and the feeling of their mouths meeting set Sheik on fire.

Link didn't understand completely but his body did. It took over for him, arching to all of Sheik's touches and then trembling as his body was exposed for the first time. Red eyes gazed over broad shoulders and muscles. Link was bare and ready and Sheik made short work of his tight-too tight in some places now, due to the situation-sparring outfit and tossed it aside, along with that stupid cowl that kept their skin from touching completely. Sheik was older-not by much but by enough-and more experienced but he didn't want to scare Link more than was necessary. However, he couldn't get the Hero to take control. The Hylian simply didn't know what to do.

So Sheik showed him.

Sheik did all the work. He muttered in Link's ear to simply lay back and enjoy as he prepared the Hero as gently as he could. He kept his ruby gaze on Link's face the entire time, watching the expressions of tension and fear melt away into mild confusion and then pleasure.

Their bodies became one and Sheik wondered if the Goddesses would forgive him for what he was doing. It just felt too damn good.

He posted his hands on either side of Link's head and thrusted softly, making love to the Hero as calmly as he could, whispering all the things that he needed to hear. Link let out a shuddery breath and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and then letting out a cry of bliss as Sheik's hand found his member and stroked in tempo with their bodies.

They reached their moments together, experienced the rise and fall of their climax in a haze of lust and soft touches.

Link just stared as the pale man above him smiled softly, leaning in for one last kiss before he withdrew. Sheik dressed quickly, covering his lean frame from Link quicker than the Hero would have liked, and then was gone.

The fire temple came next.

This time, Sheik was waiting for Link right outside of Death Mountain Crater. They gazed at each other levelly. Sheik had spent many nights hating himself for what he had done after the Forest Temple and almost hadn't come to aid the Hero. In the end his duty won out over his fallen pride but he made no attempt to meet Link's eyes as he stood before the now red-tunic-wearing Hylian.

Sheik brought salve and bandages to heal the wounds Volvagia and the rest of the Fire Temple had left. When he reached out to give the swordsman the supplies, Link grabbed his wrist and pulled them together.

Red eyes met fierce blue and for a moment the Sheikah really did think Link would strike him. There was something wild in Link's expression, a dark fire that hadn't been there before, and Sheik didn't know what it was until Link had him pinned to the rock wall nearest them.

There were no words of explanation from the Hero. There never were. The hardness between his legs spoke novels.

This time Link took all the control he wanted. He flipped Sheik so he was pressed chest-first against wall, the taller mans back to Link's chest and ripped away only the garments that mattered. This really couldn't be considered love, what they were doing. Link just needed to feel in control of something again. Once more everything seemed to be slipping away but as they became a single being one more time, everything almost felt okay.

And then, at last, there was the Water Temple.

This time, it was Link that begged forgiveness for his actions (always with his eyes and actions, never with words). The blue-wearing Hero was older still, mature in ways he hadn't truly been before, and the look in his eyes was calm and reflective as the water he had just came from.

Sheik forgave him because, as he admitted with a small smirk, he had rather enjoyed it. He merely asked that Link be gentler this time.

He was.

He lay Sheik down on the bank of Lake Hylia and stripped away the skin-tight blue suit. Red eyes watched him as Link thoughtfully regarded the body beneath him. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at his lover. Creamy pale skin, always covered from the sun, called to him and he pressed his lips to the base of Sheik's throat, and then moved lower over the tense and lean-muscled abdomen. Sheik threw his head back and moaned as Link took him into his mouth, lapping at him tenderly. The Shadow had no idea where Link had learned such things, but it was amazing.

Just as the red-eyed assassin didn't think he could hold back any longer, Link pulled away, smiling lovingly at the panting blond. He slowly removed his tunic and stripped out of his boots and pants and then straddled Sheik, sitting on his stomach as he leaned in for a kiss. Sheik ran his hands up Link's thighs and groaned softly as he felt Link sit up a bit straighter and then lower himself down onto his hard member.

Red eyes opened in shock as Link impaled himself slowly, a tense groan coming from the Hero's lips as his eyes, half lidded orbs of clear blue, tensed from the pain. Sheik swallowed hard and tried to resist thrusting up, waiting until he was well adjusted before slowly setting a rhythm.

Their first time had been quick and careful, with just one in control of the other. Their second time hadn't been much better, only faster and harder but still all about one being in control. This time, they moved together as if they'd been doing it all their lives, taking and giving at the same time.

It was bliss.

Link let out a deep cry as Sheik came in him and the Hero followed soon after. They lay panting on the bank, Link collapsed on top of his lover as Sheik slowly stroked Link's back, running his other hand along his thigh as they tried to catch their breath.

Sheik smiled softly as Link nuzzled into his neck and breathed deeply, relaxed for the first time in a long time. He had no doubt that the Hero knew more than he should about the world he had been too harshly thrown into, but he also knew just as well that Link could make it on his own. He would.

And if he allowed, Sheik would always be there for him, willing to give whatever comfort there was. 


End file.
